Someone he didnt know
by Panda77
Summary: What happens when Double D finds out something that he didnt know for years? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ok, ok. I have this great idea for a new story which you are reading now. My other story 'New person in the cul~de~sac' is not over! That's still a story in progress. Anyway, I don't own Ed Edd N' Eddy except for Mackenzie! I will stop stalling you now so you can read ^_^**

Double D's POV:

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. It was so shocking I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry we never told you till now Eddward." My mother said to me. "We wanted to tell you when you would understand." My father said walking toward me. "I'm 13! You guys waited till I was 13 to tell me? You could of told me when I was 5 and I would of understood!" I snapped, I didn't even know who this person is. 'How will I tell Ed, Eddy and everyone else in the cul-de-sac? How will they react?' I thought to myself. Then my mother said, "Now go upstairs and get ready for bed, she will be here at 7:00 tomorrow morning," she kissed my forehead, "goodnight." "Goodnight mother and father." I said. I walked up to my room and changed into my night clothes. Tomorrow, I would meet my twin sister.

The next day:

(A.N. still Double D's POV! Now back to the show!) It was 6:00 AM, mother and father left for work already. I took a shower and did my early morning chores. It was 6:30 AM, '30 minutes till she arrives.' I thought. Thank goodness that she was coming early in the morning on a Saturday. I know everyone in the cul-de-sac is still sleeping. I ate some breakfast and the clock on the microwave said 6:45 AM. I saw a taxi pull up in front of my driveway. "I thought she was supposed to be here at 7." I thought out loud. Then a girl that looked exactly like me, but wearing black skinny jeans and a purple shirt and long black hair came out of the taxi, her name is Mackenzie, my sister, my twin. She knocked on the front door. I opened it and she said, "So, your my long lost twin?" I replied to her, "Yes I am, here let me help you with your bags." I took one of her suitcases and carried up the stairs, she followed me holding her duffel bag. We entered the guest bedroom, well, Mackenzie's bedroom now. She then said, "This is my room?" "Yes it is. I'll leave you to unpack." She then said, "Wait, your name is Eddward right?" I answered her, "Yes with two D's, so you can call me Double D." "Ok." and with that, I left her room and went downstairs and I heard the doorbell. I opened my door to see, -gulp- Eddy and Ed. I didn't know how to tell them. "HIYA DOUBLE D!" Ed said while hugging me to death. "Ed…. Cant…breath…" I managed to say. He let go of me, "Oh sorry Double D." "Hi Double D. Me and Ed were wondering why we saw a taxi pull up in front of your house." Eddy said to me. "Well, I, um-" "Double D?" oh no, it was Mackenzie. "Who's that Double D?" Ed asked. I answered him, "That's my twin sister, Mackenzie." She waved to them and they waved back. Eddy pulled me on to my porch and shut the door. "You have a twin sister? Why didn't you ever tell us?" Eddy asked. I answered him. "I just found out I had a twin last night and she was coming here today. I always thought I was an only child till last night." "I wanna meet her!" Ed said while walking in, I sighed and followed Ed and Eddy followed me.

3rd Person POV:

"Hi! My name is Mackenzie." Mackenzie said while waiting for Eddy and Ed to introduce themselves. "Hello I am Ed!" Ed said and it came with a bone crushing hug. "Cant… breath…..need…air….." "Ed! Let go of her!" Double D said to Ed. "Oh sorry" Ed said and let go of her. "I'm Eddy. The coolest man around!" Eddy introduced himself. She giggled, "Yea, ok." And giggled again. Eddy then said "Hey, what's so funny?" "Nothing, nothing" Mackenzie said and smiled. "So, are there any other kids in this cul-de-sac?" Mackenzie asked the three of them. Ed then said, "Yea! There's my baby sister Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny and Plank, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin!" "Well I wanna go meet them." While walking to the door, Double D stopped her and said, "Its 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday. They probably still sleeping." "Oh ok, I'll meet them later, wanna watch TV?' Mackenzie said then Ed said "YEAH!" and jumped on to the couch. They all started watching Saturday morning cartoons, just for the heck of it.

**Well there's chapter 1! Tell me in your review if I should keep this story going and stuff, anyway, PANDA77 IS OUT! PEACE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thanking I Just Wanna Party and Kiltedengineer for reviewing and telling me to keep this story going. YOU GUYS ROCK! Anyway, here's chapter 2! (Oh and I don't own anything except for Mackenzie.)**

Mackenzie's POV:

It's now 12:00 in the afternoon. Me and my twin and his friends stayed here the whole morning watching Saturday morning cartoons. I'm still pretty shocked I have a twin. But tonight I'm gonna learn more about him. Maybe. "Hey, the other kids of the cul-de-sac are outside, well, time for you to meet them." I heard Double D say. "Well, ok, I'll might as well meet them." I said all four of us walked out and the other kids started staring at me. A Blondie walked up to us, "HI!" she started to say, "I'm Nazz, and why do you look so much like Double D?" Nazz asked me. I answered her, "Well that's because I'm his twin sister Mackenzie." Then I heard gasps coming from all the other kids. Then a kid in holding a piece of wood said, "But I thought Double D was a only child." A kid with blue hair came up and said, "Yes, Rolf always thought that the smart – Ed boy was always sibling less, yes?" he said. _'He must be foreign or something'_ I thought in my mind. "She can explain later, now tell her who you all are." I heard Eddy say from next to me. Nazz came up again, "Well I already introduced myself so this is Kevin," pointing to the one in the red baseball cap, "Rolf," Pointing to the foreign blue haired kid, "Jimmy and Sarah," pointing to a little boy with blonde-white curly hair with headgear on him and a little red headed girl, "and Johnny and Plank." Nazz finished pointing to the kid holding a piece of wood with a face drawn on it. "Well I'm Mackenzie, nice to meet all of you." I said with a smile.

~that night~

(A.N. Just so you all know it's still Mackenzie's POV. Now back to the story!) Man today was, different. Eddy is a scammer and pulled me Double D and Ed into his scam idea and the scam was a pool made out of wood and chewed up gum. I thought it was disgusting using chewed up gum, but, hey there guys! It was going good until the pool broke and everyone wanted their money back. Eddy ran away with the jar of money in hand. That wasn't a really good idea cause then he got tackled by Rolf and, I think you know what happened. Dinner was ok I guess. My real parents weren't there. Double D says they work a lot. And now me and Double D are watching TV. Then Double D broke the silence, "So, tell me about yourself." "What do you mean?" I said. "Like your other parents, and your life and stuff. I am your twin brother after all. I think I would like to know my twin sister better." He said. Then I said, "Ok, I will. Well, I used to live in a small town in Colorado called Gunnison and I lived there with my other parents should say. They didn't even look like me. They both had strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes, and I have black hair and ice-blue eyes. I never really felt like a daughter to them. I felt like I didn't really belong there. And I also didn't have many friends, the only friend I had was my friend Madison. She was my best friend in the whole world! When I told her I was moving here to Peach Creek to meet my real family she was heartbroken, but she knew I had to come here. I can still talk to her on skpe and stuff so at least I can see her and junk. Also, I'm not the smartest kid but I'm pretty smart. And I like the color purple, drawing and animals. Now it's your turn." "My turn for what?" he said. "For telling me about yourself silly!" I lightly punched him in the arm. "Ok I'll tell you about myself. Well Mother and Father are always working so I do the chores around here and they usually communicate to me thru post it notes, but that's only when their gone. I'm smart and I'm really organized too. Also I never took my hat off. I never did and I never will." Double D said pointing to his sock like hat. He continued, "Eddy and Ed are my best friends and we are usually called the Ed's since our names are so alike, except Kevin calls us dorks and such. And the last thing is, I HATE getting dirty." I giggled at the last part. He stood up and yawned, "*YAWN* Well goodnight Mackenzie, I'll see you tomorrow morning." "Kk, night bro!" I waved to him and he waved back and went upstairs. I started getting tired and- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Hahahahaha! Mackenzie fell asleep! Anyway, please and thank you if you review this chapter! PANDA77 IS OUT! PEACE! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY HEY! It's time for chapter 3 of 'Someone he didn't know'! Oh! And, I would love to thank kkman57 and I Just Wanna Party for reviewing! YOU GUYS ARE AWESUME! Well, go read chapter 3 now!**

Double D's POV :

I woke up at 9:00 in the morning and went downstairs to eat some breakfast, I got a bowl of chunky puffs and walked over to the couch, I then saw Mackenzie passed out on the couch with half her body falling off it. I sighed and put my cereal and the coffee table and lifted her back fully on the couch and put a blanket on her. I sat in the recliner next to the couch and turned on the TV and ate my chunky puffs. After I finished eating I saw Eddy and Ed walking to my front door, I opened it before they knocked on the door. "Hello Double D!" Ed said. "Ed please be a little more quiet, Mackenzie is still sleeping." I said to Ed. Then Eddy said, "That girl is_ STILL_ sleeping? Its almost 9:30!" Eddy yelled. "Yes yes I know that, but she had a long day yesterday. Lets go outside and let her sleep." I said. Then Eddy said, "Ugh, whatever." And the trio went outside.

Mackenzie's POV:

"*YAWN* Ugh, what time is it?" I said to myself. I looked at the microwave clock; it was 10:30 AM. "Man, I slept for _THAT_ long?" I asked myself again. I stood up and walked to the kitchen, _'Eh, im not that hungry'_ I thought and walked upstairs. I went into my room and took out my laptop. "Woah, 10 skpe requests from Madison? Might as well skpe her back." I said and skped her, she answered. (A.N. Just so y'all know, they are talking on via video chat, now back to the story!) "Heyy girl!" Madison said, "Hey Maddie, hows it going?" "Its going good thanks for asking! Now time for me to ask, how are YOU doing?" Then I said, "Its going pretty good actually! I met my twin and he's pretty cool, he also has 2 friends named Ed and Eddy and my bro's name is Eddward, with to D's so people call him Double D and they basically all have the same name!" "Really? Wow you don't hear that everyday!" we both laughed._ 'Madison! Come on were leaving!'_ I heard Madison's mom say, "ALRIGHT MOM! Well I guess I'll talk to ya later, I gotta go bye!" "Kk, bye!" and she got off. I turned my laptop off and went downstairs, out the front door and went outside. _'I wonder where my bro and the other 2 Ed's are._' I thought to myself. Then I saw Kevin throwing the 3 Ed's into the middle of the cul-de-sac. "Scram! We don't want dorks at our pool party!" Kevin said like a buttface and walked back to his backyard. "So, whatca doing?" I asked, Eddy then said, "Well, isn't it sleeping beauty." "Oh shut up." And I slapped him lightly on the arm. Double D then told me what they were really doing, "We were trying to get noticed as Eddy calls it, and, well, it didn't work, again." I then said, "Oh well sorry it didn't work." Its ok Mackenzie, we aren't really great at being popular, anyway, what should we do now?" Double D said to me, Ed and Eddy. Then I heard Kevin say my name, "Yo Mackenzie!" "What do you want?" I said with annoyance in my voice. "You wanna come over here? Im having a pool party!" "Uh let me think about tha-NO! I am hanging out with my brother and friends and I don't wanna hang out with a jerk like you!" I yelled to him. "Fine whatever hang out with the dorks!" "Shut the heck up!" I yelled to him again, "Oh ya? Make me. Your probably as weak as Double D! Hahahaha!" he laughed, I threw a rock toward him and it hit him in the head and he fell, "DON'T CALL MY BROTHER OR EDDY AND ED DORKS AGAIN! YOU JERKFACE!" I screamed at him. Then I turned around to face the 3 of them looking at me shocked. "So, any ideas for what we can do?" I asked. They didn't answer me, they were still really shocked.

**So? You like this chapter? I hope you did! Anyways please and thank you if you review for me! PANDA77 IS OUT! PEACE! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Oh and I have been having trouble coming up with ideas for this story and the OC Nail belongs to kkman57 who gave me this idea so I thank him for that. Anyway, GO READ NOW! ^_^**

3rd person POV:

Mackenzie was walking around the cul-de-sac until she saw a moving truck by a house that was for sale. She couldn't believe who she saw. "NAIL!" She ran toward the guy that's about her age and glomped him. "Wait, Mackenzie? MACKENZIE!" Nail said and glomped her back. Nail is the same height as Ed, he wears a white T-shirt, blue jeans and has green eyes and has a black Mohawk. "Dude, why are here in Peach Creek anyway?" Mackenzie asked Nail. "Well," he started to say, "I started stealing again and I had to move here with my aunt." He answered her. "Well, at least I have one of my best guyfriends here with me." She said with a smile. "Oh, you need to meet my twin bro, come on!" Mackenzie took Nail's arm and they went to her house.

"DOUBLE D!" Mackenzie yelled into her house. "Yes Macken-Who is this?" Double D cut himself off. Mackenzie answered her brother, "This is my friend Nail, he moved here with his aunt." "Hey." Nail said to Double D. "Um, Mackenzie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Double D asked his sister. "Ok, be right back." Double D took Mackenzie's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "I don't think I trust him." Double D said to Mackenzie. "Well why not? Because of how he looks or something? Nail's a great guy Double D. He's one of my best friends!" "Well, I don't know, I guess I just don't trust him." Double D said to his sister. "Whatever, I'm gonna hang out with him." And with that, Mackenzie left the kitchen, took Nail's arm and they started walking and talking. _'I wonder if I should follow them to see what their talking about.'_ Double D thought and started following Nail and Mackenzie.

**There's chapter 4 for ya! Chgapter 5 is gonna come out soon, and thank you kkman57 for this idea and OC Nail! Please review and the next chapter is gonna be about what Nail and Makenzie talk about and Double D spying on them! Anyway, PANDA77 IS OUT! PEACE! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! I'm going to let you read now (Oh, and I don't own anyone except for Mackenzie and Nail belongs to kkman57!)**

Mackenzie and Nail were talking and walking around the cul-de-sac with Double D spying on them. "So, he's really your brother?" Nail asked Mackenzie, "Yep, I mean, we look alike don't we?" "Yeah, I was just wondering." Then Mackenzie starts to talk seriously, "Tell me why you're really here." Nail looked confused and said, "What? I already told you, I started stealing a little again and I had to move here with my aunt." Mackenzie then said, "Nail, I'm not dumb, tell me why you're really here." Then Nail and Mackenzie heard something coming from the bushes they were by. Nail took a rock and threw it into the bush. "Oww" They heard someone that sounded like Double D say. "Double D?!" Mackenzie yelled at him, "What are you doing here?!" "Trying to make sure you're safe and trying to hear what you're talking about." Double D said to his sister. "Well why are you following me and Nail, it's not like he's a thug or anything." Mackenzie said to his brother, "Look I don't care, Nail," Double D started to say while pointing to him, "If you come by my sister any more than 4 feet I will call the authorities." "Double D stop, he's one of my friends!" then 5 guys with bats in their hands were walking towards the three teens. "Oh my god, I don't know how but they found me." Nail said to himself. "What do you mean they found you?" Mackenzie asked Nail. "Run." Nail said to Double D and Mackenzie. "No! I'm staying here." "Mackenzie no, if you stay here they'll hurt you." Nail said to Mackenzie. "I don't care!" Mackenzie said to him. Nail then says, "Double D," Double D looks at Nail, "Take your sister and get away from here, now." Edd nods and picks up his sister and runs home. Mackenzie tried to pull herself free from Double D but he had a death grip on her. Mackenzie was worried, worried for Nail.

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH KKMAN57 FOR THIS IDEA! Review please! PANDA77 IS OUT! PEACE! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Nail belongs to kkman57 and I own Mackenzie! NOTHING ELSE!

Nail's POV:

Once Mackenzie and her brother left the 5 men started to circle around me. "So I see the boss has sent you guys here to take care of me." I tell them, not showing fear.

One of the goons held his bat next to side of my head and said "No...we were sent here to send you a message."

I knew right away what this was about.

"You see the boss is being very generous with you, he says his willing to drop everything if you pay back."

"How much?" I asked him

He smiled evilly "2,000"

"2,000!" I said in disbelieve "I don't have that kind of money and he know that!"

"He doesn't give a rats furry butt, whatever the boss wants he gets." the goon said poking his bat on the back of my head the other goons were laughing in amusement. "Now he says you have 24 hours to have the money into him, he'll be at the lane to make the exchange... don't try to run away again or else your little girlfriend and her clone will be sleeping 10 feet under."

"NO!" I yelled, before one of the goons took a swing with his bat hitting my left knee cap, the other goon hits my right knee cap, causing me to fall to on my knees the last two goons held me back up while holding their bats. I glared at the head goon. "Listen to me you lay one hand on her, I swear to God I'll..."

"You'll what?" the head goon said. "To put it simple Nail, you owe the boss a lot of money for messing up that assignment. Now like I said the Boss will be here tomorrow at the lane you better have the money then or these will happen." The head goon slams the bud of his bat in my stomach...my breath was taking away, I couldn't breathe. The other goons let me go and I fell to the ground. "Aww don't look so down Nail think of this as a blessing, once you pay him back you can have this back." I looked up and saw him throwing a picture at me I grabbed it, before it fell to the ground. "Well see you tomorrow...Nail." those were the last words the head goon said before he and his goons left him alone.

Once they were gone I try my best to get up, I manage to get up and start walking back to the cul-de-sac. While I was walking a lot of things were running through my head. "2,000, how am I gonna get the money." I stop walking for a moment to look at the picture that the goon threw at me earlier. I look at the picture and seeing the picture made me both angry and very sad. I started to tear up, I couldn't hold it back. "...Lizzy..."

Mackenzie's POV:

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, me and Double D entered our house and he set me down. "We need to help him!" "No, Mackenzie he said leave and we did, whatever that thug did, would have to be bad if 5 guys with bats come up to him." Double D said to me, I didn't want to leave Nail there; he's probably hurt buy now or something. "Well, we could go get help." I said walking to the door, "Mackenzie no, what if them guys are still out there, they could hurt you. I don't want that to happen." Double D said to me, I sighed, I didn't know what to do, stay inside and let my friend get hurt, or go get help and get hurt myself. "Fine," I started to say quietly, "But, I hope he's alright." I said and looked out the window.

THE FEELS! I thank kkman57 for this idea! Review please! PANDA77 IS OUT! PEACE! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but Mackenzie and kkman57 owns Nail**

**3rd person POV:**

It was 7:00 at night and Mackenzie was looking out the window and saw Nail walking back to the cul-de-sac all beaten up, then collapses. Mackenzie runs out the door and Double D follows her. "NAIL! Nail are you alright?" she asks him. "Ugh, I feel like I got thrown off a cliff." Nail says, Mackenzie then says, "Double D! Can you help him?" "No." Double D says, then Mackenzie says, "Please Double D, he needs our help." She begged him until Double D says, "Ok, ok bring him to the house."

Mackenzie and Double D set Nail on the couch, "Im gonna make some coffee." And went into the kitchen. "Dude, what happened? What did them guys with the bats want?" Mackenzie asked Nail, he answered her, "Oh, their, um, just street jumpers, ya know, people who steal your money and stuff." Mackenzie knew he was lying, Mackenzie started forming tears in her eyes, Nail didn't want to see her cry, "Ok, I'll tell why they were really here, I owe them guys 2,000 dollars for stealing stuff from them and many other reasons, they have my 5 year old little sister, Lizzy, and they said if I don't give them the 2,000 dollars by tomorrow then I'll never see Lizzy again." Nail pulled out the picture of Lizzy the 5 guys threw to him and handed it to Mackenzie, Mackenzie started crying seeing the 5 year old little girl that had a bunch of bruises and a black eye in the picture. Then Double D walks in.

Double D thought Nail did something to make his sister cry so that's when he snapped, "What did you do to her?!" He yelled to Nail "Double D he didn't do anything." Mackenzie said to Double D but he didn't listen. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Double D yelled and threw Nail out. Nail wasn't mad at him, he thought it was best that Mackenzie never saw him again, so she doesn't get hurt.

"DOUBLE D! Nail didn't do anything wrong!" Mackenzie yelled at her brother, "Then why were you crying?" Double D asked her, "Because he needs to pay them guys with the bats 2,000 dollars and I think we should help him." Mackenzie said, then Double D says, "Well it's not our problem, and I'm not helping a criminal." Mackenzie then snaps and yells, "HE WAS DOING ALL OF THAT TO GET HIS LITTLE SISTER BACK, ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS GETTING HIS LITTLE SISTER BACK! HERE IS A PICTURE OF HER AND WHAT THEM MEN DIDN'T TO HER!" She threw the picture of Nail's little sister to Double D, he looked at the picture speechless. Before he could say anything, Mackenzie ran upstairs to her room crying and slammed the door shut.

**THE FEELS! Isn't this chapter dramatic? I think it is. Also I would like to thank kkman57 for this idea. Review and blah blah blah. PANDA77 IS OUT, PEACE! ^_^**


End file.
